Fumées
by Hazaazel
Summary: Un OS sur Matt, après que Mello ait quitté la Wammy : il faut bien continuer (spoilers jusqu'au tome 7).


Bon. Ça devait être une fanfiction sur Matt et les raisons qui l'ont poussé à commencer à fumer, à la base, parce qu'on en avait discuté avec ma meilleure amie (oui oui, je sais, je n'ai pas de priorités, ne m'en veux pas !) et que l'idée ne me sortait pas de la tête. Mais Matt est toujours collé à Mello et puis ça a évolué en une fanfiction sur le départ de Mello, qui se trouve être mon personnage préféré de Death Note, donc ce sale gamin a fini par s'incruster pour de bon, alors qu'il a déjà son propre texte sur le sujet ! Vraiment n'importe quoi. On peut considérer que les deux sont liés, d'ailleurs, je vais finir par écrire sur ce que Near pense pour compléter la série. J'espère que ce texte va vous plaire, en tout cas !

* * *

Un jour, Mello est là, le lendemain, il ne l'est plus. C'est aussi simple que ça, et son absence creuse un étrange trou dans la poitrine de Matt. Pas un mot, pas un au revoir, pas un regard en arrière pour s'assurer que tout va bien, qu'il ne laisse pas un champ de ruines, une braise qui s'éteint.

 _Mello part les dents serrées, sous une pluie battante, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il n'aime pas sa destination – l'obscurité étouffe le feu._

En tout cas, c'est ce que Matt se dit, les premiers jours, quand Mello lui manque trop cruellement, le blessant plus que la faim qui lui cisaille l'estomac. Perdu dans ses écrans, il n'a relevé la tête qu'au crépuscule à cause du manque de lumière. Personne pour lui rappeler qu'il a un corps de chair et de sang, qu'il lui faut le nourrir, par un crac-crac-crac incessant de chocolat noir.

 _Au début, il survit seul, sans plan. Partir chercher Kira, en voilà une aventure. On est bête, à quinze ans, mais Mello ne se laisse pas abattre. Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure._

Au bout d'une semaine, il a épuisé la réserve de chocolat que Mello cachait sous son lit, et il pense qu'il va tomber malade de n'avoir mangé que ça et des biscuits pendant si longtemps. Ne pas voir Mello à la santé de fer piquer une crise parce qu'il a dévoré tout son chocolat est bien pire, cependant. Il peut presque l'entendre, sa voix qui se perd dans les aigus parce qu'il hurle trop fort, et ses yeux si écarquillés qu'ils en deviennent comiques. En dehors de sa chambre, Matt découvre un autre monde, un monde d'enfants qui courent et qui rient et qui crient – comme Mello, mais ils ne sont pas Mello. La vie continue, tout de même, hors de sa bulle de pixels, tout aussi pétulante et colorée. Mello est probablement _dehors_ entrain de vivre une de ces aventures dont il rêvait tant – faites qu'il en sorte en un seul morceau, s'il vous plaît. Ce soir là, alors qu'il mange son repas à l'écart des autres, il se fait une promesse, le genre de serment qu'on fait à quatorze ans le cœur brisé. Matt n'est pas n'importe quel enfant, il comprend à quel point c'est puéril et vain, mais il décide que ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Matt se promet qu'il s'en sortira, sans Mello pour le connecter au monde autour de lui, sans Mello pour lui servir de repère, sans Mello pour lui rappeler qu'il existe. Seul.

 _Alors qu'il pleut des cordes sur sa capuche baissée, Mello se fait la promesse qu'il s'en sortira, sans Matt pour l'aider à survivre, sans Matt pour le surveiller, sans Matt pour le retenir. Seul._

Matt est une étrange créature nocturne, qui sort quand le soleil se couche. Les couloirs sont encore plus vides que d'habitude, mais ça ne le gêne pas. Personne pour lui parler d'une voix qui lui paraît fade, personne pour lui proposer de jouer à un jeu sans saveur. Les ombres se tortillent sous sa lampe de poche pendant qu'il parcourt l'orphelinat, les longues fenêtres lugubres et toutes les portes closes. Après la tristesse viennent l'amertume, les questions, et peut-être un peu de colère, quand il y a du chocolat au goûter et qu'il a une part entière pour lui tout seul. Matt veut des explications. Matt veut savoir la vérité. Matt se tient depuis une demi heure devant une porte en tous points semblable à la sienne et ne toque pas. Ce n'est pas de la peur – il ne pourra rien trouver de pire que ce que son imagination fait miroiter à son esprit privé de sommeil. Ce n'est pas non plus la crainte de déranger. C'est un principe, qu'il doit bafouer maintenant que celui qui en est l'instigateur est parti. Les deux vies de Mello ne se mélangent pas, un point c'est tout, et Matt n'aurait jamais imaginé remettre ça en cause. Sa main a à peine heurté le bois que la porte s'ouvre sur un petit garçon en pyjama blanc, pas du tout étonné de le trouver là.

« Entre. J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer. »

C'est que qu'il voulait, des explications, mais Matt a l'impression d'avoir ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

 _Les hommes devant lui ont deux fois son âge, et font deux fois son poids – il devrait trembler de peur mais Mello n'a jamais eu cet instinct de survie qui fait courber l'échine devant plus fort que soi, alors il relève la tête et toise de son mètre soixante-sept les deux voyous qui lui font face._

 _« Je veux voir votre boss. »_

 _« Va te faire, morveux. »_

 _« Il veut le faire, son casse ? J'ai un plan. »_

 _Ils le laissent passer, comme la dernière fois – c'est si facile, c'en est presque grisant, son sourire meurt sur ses lèvres devant le hacker grisonnant qui lui fait face et qui peine à assembler les morceaux de sa carte mère éparpillée en exposant un plan sans queue ni tête._

L. Bien sûr que c'est la faute de L. Le plus grand détective de tous les temps est mort et cela a suffit à faire tourner la tête de Mello, en brave candidat potentiel pour son remplacement. Near l'a informé qu'il reprenait l'affaire Kira, seul. Probablement la raison du départ de Mello. Continuer à chercher ce meurtrier de son côté, sans les ressources de la Wammy – heureusement qu'il est déjà loin, Matt le frapperait bien, pour avoir eu une idée aussi stupide. En attendant, c'est encore lui qui est sur la touche. Non pas que ça le gêne de ne pas avoir un plus grand rôle dans leurs histoires de justiciers, rien de tout cela n'est à propos de la justice de toute façon, il s'agit juste d'une compétition, et Matt n'a jamais eu l'esprit à ça. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il s'entendait si bien avec Mello, parce qu'il ne rivalisait pas, parce qu'il le laissait gagner. À force de se taire et de ne pas agir, cependant, son feu follet s'est échappé sans lui, et il grince des dents en retournant dans sa chambre, incapable même de se perdre dans les rouages de sa nouvelle machine.

 _Mello ne sait pas ce qui l'a poussé à entrer dans ce magasin de jouets mais maintenant qu'il est là, autant faire bon usage du peu qu'il a gagné._

 _« Je vais vous prendre le set de construction de robot mécanique. »_

 _Inutile, il le sait, mais le chocolat ne sert pas à grand chose non plus._

À force de se promener la nuit, on fait d'intéressantes découvertes. Matt tombe sur des élèves entrain de se changer (Mello les prendrait en photo et s'en servirait pour les faire chanter, mais Matt n'appuie pas sur le déclencheur et se contente de tourner la tête). Il voit le personnel de nettoyage en action (Mello laissait toujours traîner ses papiers de chocolat partout jusqu'à ce que Matt les assemble sur son lit, un soir – depuis, il les jetait scrupuleusement à la poubelle). Et surtout, il surprend les professeurs en pleine discussion, quand ils croient les élèves endormis. On apprend tout un tas de chose d'adultes qui ne vivent pas dans le carde fermé de l'orphelinat.

 _Alors, c'est ça que les adultes font ? Mello pense que non, que les criminels ne sont certainement pas la meilleure source d'information sur la vie des gens normaux, mais il n'a pas mieux, alors il regarde et apprend._

« Oh la la, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu une ! »

« Tu m'étonnes, c'est interdit par le règlement ! Faudrait pas que les gamins tombent dessus, c'est pour ça que je ne le fais qu'en pleine nuit. »

« Ah bah ça, je pense que tu te ferais renvoyer si Roger te trouvait avec un paquet ici... »

« T'es dur ! Mais t'inquiète, je mâche des chewing-gums pour l'odeur, et puis je change d'habits. »

« Pas faux, et puis, ça peut pas faire de mal si on n'en prend que rarement... Allez, file une clope. »

 _« Encore une tablette de chocolat ?! »_

 _« File. »_

 _« Tu vas t'abîmer les dents à en bouffer autant ... »_

 _« On va faire un vol dans un poste de police japonais et tu t'inquiètes des frais de dentiste. »_

 _« ...Ouais, vu comme ça, c'est un peu con. »_

 _« Allez. File le chocolat. »_

Matt récupère le paquet presque par hasard. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dirait si on lui demandait pourquoi, au lieu de voler la lampe de chevet et son précieux amas de fils électriques comme il en avait l'intention, il a ouvert le tiroir de la table de chevet du professeur pour y pêcher la boîte en carton presque pleine. Il a un instant songé à la reposer – hors de question – ou à ne pas tout prendre – inutile. Personne ne le dénoncera, personne ne le peut. Interdiction absolue de fumer à la Wammy, interdiction donc de se plaindre de la subite disparition des précieuses baguettes de tabac. Absence totale de suspicion, ou au moins de recherche d'un coupable. Matt regrette presque, à la première bouffée. Amère, acre, atroce, pire que le chocolat 95 % de Mello ou les odeurs de produits chimiques qui se dégagent de l'atelier. Intense, puissante, envahissante, aussi, alors il en tire une autre, une autre encore, jusqu'à ce que la cendre tâche ses doigts et qu'il sente le petit bout brûlant s'en rapprocher dangereusement. Il ne sait pas quoi faire du mégot, alors il l'enterre, juste derrière le bâtiment principal, juste en dessous de ce muret sur lequel Mello le faisait asseoir pour lui conter ses rêves de découverte du monde. Le lendemain, il n'y retourne pas, le jour d'après non plus, le paquet toujours dans sa poche, le regard suspicieux du professeur sur la classe restant sans réponse. Il lui faut un mois pour se décider à essayer de nouveau et il trouve le goût tout aussi atroce que la première fois. Il recommence, cependant, la semaine d'après. Et celle d'après. Et celle qui suit.

 _Addiction au chocolat, quelle drôle d'idée. « Ça pourrait être pire, » c'est ce qu'il répétait tout le temps à Matt quand il se moquait de lui, et il frissonne devant la silhouette avachie d'une jeune fille, une seringue dans les doigts et un sourire béat aux lèvres. Ça pourrait être tellement pire._

Il lui faut un nouveau paquet, même s'il a commencé à économiser ses cigarettes et à n'en fumer que la moitié en une _session_. Il est presque à sec – ah, elles sont là, toujours à la même place dans le tiroir non verrouillé. Il y a maintenant un lopin de terre fraîchement retournée au pied du muret, à force d'y cacher ses petits instants d'évasion. C'est piètre, Matt le sait. C'est fade et inutile et même nocif, sur tous les plans. Mais Matt n'est pas un aventurier sans peur comme Mello, pas un détective de génie comme Near, la Wammy semble être sa seule maison et s'il veut la fuir sans la quitter, ce moyen est aussi bon qu'un autre. Chaque être humain possède une date limite, et rapprocher la sienne de quelques années ne lui fait pas peur. Mello dirait beaucoup de choses de son comportement – autodestructeur, ridicule, compensation minable, Mello le ferait arrêter en un instant. Ça tombe bien (mal), Mello n'est pas ici. Alors Matt tourne lentement la petite molette du briquet pour voir la flamme s'élever et met le feu à un bâtonnet de mort.

 _Un an. Jour pour jour, il le sait sans même avoir eu à marquer la date sur un calendrier. Les mains dans les poches, il tremble de froid dans ses habits légers – un jean noir, un pull gris, une mince veste et beaucoup trop d'eye liner pour cette heure de la journée. Un an qu'il court les rues._

Un an. Il le sait parce qu'il a marqué la date sur un calendrier. Une petite croix de rien du tout dans un océan de papier blanc et bleu, vierge de toute autre inscription, comme une petite pierre tombale, comme s'il allait oublier. Un an, cinq kilos en moins, des lunettes encore plus vertes, deux paquets de cigarettes.

 _Mello se demande ce que fait Near. Où il en est, dans l'enquête. S'il a plus avancé que lui. S'il est toujours aussi seul, dans ses jeux d'enfant, enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans ces silences glacés. S'il a trouvé un autre rayon de Soleil. S'il a envie qu'il en trouve un autre. Near est à lui._

Mello lui manque horriblement.

 _Mello s'interdit de penser à Matt._

Deux ans, maintenant. On peut se faire émanciper, à 16 ans, Matt découvre, et il saute sur l'occasion – « Roger, vous savez à quel point je déteste la compétition. Et avec Near sur le coup, on n'a pas besoin de moi ici. » Roger soupire mais le laisse partir. Il fait bon dehors, pas comme à la Wammy, l'air est plus piquant comme s'il sentait qu'il était libre. Trouver un emploi n'est pas difficile, l'orphelinat n'abandonne pas ses petits protégés. C'est maintenant que son vrai travail commence, toutefois. Des heures et des heures sur le réseau, à chercher des traces, des pistes, n'importe quoi. Des heures passées seul, avec pour seule compagnie le ronronnement du ventilateur de l'ordinateur et le rougeoiement d'une cigarette. Quitter la Wammy n'aura pas suffi à le faire décrocher mais il n'en éprouve pas l'envie, il s'est pris à aimer le goût de pétrole, après en avoir autant taché ses mains. En désespoir de cause, il laisse un message sur le réseau des enfants de la Wammy – il est très fier de sa création, même si son usage reste limité. Un lien sécurisé et anonyme entre tous les orphelins, ce n'est utile que s'ils souhaitent garder contact...

 _Un ping, très doux, très léger, inattendu comme le froid en été ou la neige dans le désert. Le réseau est très largement inactif mais le moindre signe de vie est un événement que même lui ne manquerait pas. Mello ouvre la fenêtre et dévore les coordonnées complexes qui envahissent l'écran. C'est un code, impossible à déchiffrer quand on n'en possède pas la clef. Ce n'est pas son cas : Matt lui laisse un message. Un numéro de téléphone._

Il s'interdit de sourire quand Mello l'appelle, mais s'aperçoit qu'il n'en a pas envie de toute façon. Le crac-crac-crac du chocolat fait grésiller la ligne et Matt croit entendre un coup de feu en arrière fond – dans quel pétrin il s'est encore fourré, celui là ? Mello raccroche vite mais lui donne une heure et un lieu. À prendre ou à laisser. Le rejoindre ou le laisser derrière lui.

 _Matt est imprévisible, plus que Mello ne l'avait imaginé, et il retient sa respiration comme devant le panneau d'affichage des notes de la Wammy – dix minutes, une minute, vingt secondes, Matt devrait arri... Matt est là et le monde se remet à tourner. Mello est toujours premier, à ce jeu là._

Il est plus grand, plus musclé aussi, et il n'a jamais été aussi flamboyant dans sa tenue de cuir noir. Il a du vernis, et Matt esquisse un sourire satisfait. Mello avait toujours voulu en porter, mais la Wammy n'autorise pas de maquillage. D'ailleurs... Ce khôl est absolument scandaleux. Mello est scandaleux. Il est tout – il est là – il est réel et Matt sent sa peau sous son poing quand il le frappe, fort, ses cheveux quand il y plonge les doigts, ses lèvres quand il y écrase les siennes.

 _Matt a le goût de Matt et de dentifrice et de quelque chose d'autre, amer et acide à la fois, qui lui retourne presque l'estomac mais Mello refuse de le lâcher avant d'avoir désespérément besoin d'air. Matt a le même goût quand il l'embrasse de nouveau, quelques secondes plus tard, mais Mello voudrait bien essayer encore une troisième fois, juste pour être sûr._

Les volutes de fumée se perdent au plafond de la chambre d'hôtel miteuse. Matt trouve que cela colle à la situation. Mello dort – il est très tentant de partir maintenant et de le laisser se réveiller dans un lit vide, sans même un message (ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, apprendre ce que ça fait d'être abandonné), mais ses cheveux sont plus blonds que jamais sous ses doigts et le maquillage de la veille, en coulant, lui a fait d'adorables yeux de panda. Alors Matt se rallonge sous les draps usés, une braise toujours allumée entre ses doigts, regardant à la fois ce feu qui le consume et celui qui se love contre son flanc. Un goût amer, qu'il a appris à apprécier, dans sa bouche et dans son cœur.


End file.
